INTRODUCTION
This invention relates most generally to mobile electric power generating systems. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in mobile electric power generating systems of the type comprising an enclosed trailer for carrying prodigious electric power generating equipment. Such equipment typically has generating capacities ranging from about 100 kilowatts up to and exceeding 1000 kilowatts.
Trailer-mounted electric power generating equipment of the type described is designed as an independent, self-contained, source of electricity. The trailer is typically towed to a remote site, often in tropical or desert areas, where electric power is needed but unavailable through more conventional means. It is highly desirable that within a short time after arrival at the site, all necessary preparations will be promptly completed, so that large scale electric power generation can begin without prolonged delay. It is also desirable that these preparations be carried out with minimal skill, and without the aid of relatively sophisticated tools and equipment.
In mobile electric power generating systems of the type described, it is also highly desirable that the system components be fabricated and assembled expeditiously, to minimize construction time and expense. In the past, however, such systems have typically been constructed in a relatively cumbersome and inefficient piece-by-piece manner. Such methods are not only somewhat costly and time consuming, they do not make maximum use of the limited trailer space available. Accordingly, it is an important object of the invention to provide improved systems apparatus, and improved methods of fabricating and assembling such systems to obtain heretofore unknown economies in trailer space and construction time.